I'll choose you
by Peace and Love831
Summary: Elena and Damon get into a fight about something and get into an interesting conversation, im bad at summeries, please read and review..after damon finds out about katherines deal with john


"Be honest with yourself Elena, you only want me around so I can help save the people you love, because you know that even though Stefan is drinking your blood, that doesn't make him as strong as me." I just looked at him with wide eyes shocked that he would even think that. That made me angry and I was about to protest when he cut me off. "Don't even try to deny it either, everyone would rather see me dead, and the only reason why the little witch hasn't officially killed me yet, is because she knows she's going to need my help when big bad Klaus comes around for your blood." By the time he finished I was hurt and beyond pissed off.

"How can you even say that Damon, after everything we have been through together," again he cut me off. "Which just proves my point" "What the hell does that mean?" I yelled, he downed a shot of Bourbon and looked at me with this intense stare. "What I mean is I snapped your brothers' neck" I flinched at the memory of that night, not liking having to relive it in my head again. "See what I mean, look me in the eye and tell me you don't hate me for doing that, huh, why would you want me around after I did that, after I tried to kill bonnie or when I turned Vicki… unless you were just using me for your own advantage." I was on the verge of tears.

"You're right" he nodded his head at me in agreement and downed another shot, "I should hate you for trying to kill my brother and for everything else you have put me through, but I don't, and I don't know why, I try to hate you, but then you go and do something completely _Damon_ and I cant help but smile and _not_ hate you." I could tell he was debating weather or not to believe me, and then something caught his attention.

"Stefan's here, maybe you should go great him" Stefan came in a second later and looked at us curiously. "What's going on here?" Damon poured him self another glass and went to sit on the couch. "Nothing baby brother, Elena was just leaving" Stefan looked at me and I shook my head and went to stand in front of Damon. "We are not done with this conversation; I want to know what made you think that we don't care about you." Stefan's interest just got peeked and he spoke out. "Why do you think we don't care about you? You should know that we do, there is just something about you that can't turn people away" That just made Damon roll his eyes.

"Fine, maybe people do care about me, but if it came down to you dying or me, we all know everyone would rather it be me." Stefan and I looked both shocked and confused, "what would make you think like that" I jumped when I heard him start to laugh. "Remember the whole dagger thing with Elijah and how if the user is a vampire they would die?" I nodded and Stefan said yes. "Well it turns out so did Katherine." Stefan growled when he heard her name, and I still didn't get what he was talking about.

"I don't get it, so you told her about the dagger" Damon got off the couch to get another drink and looked at me like I was an idiot. "Before I went to kill Elijah I stopped by the tomb to see her, and she let me leave knowing that I would die if I used it and didn't bother telling me." That pissed me off. "Why would she do that, I mean what could she possibly gain from your death?" Damon looked so sad when he started speaking. "John went to see her in the tomb and made a deal with her. He would give us a way to kill Elijah and let her out, but she had to make a choice." Stefan's face fell when he said that. "She had to choose one of us to die, and because everyone here loves Stefan so much, you can guess what her choice was." "Damon I am so sorry" I went to hug him but he stepped back. "I don't need your pity; I have come to terms with the fact that I will always be everyone's second choice, but does it make me pathetic for wanting, _just once_ to be someone's first" I had tears running down my cheeks, and before I could stop myself I spoke without thinking "I'll choose you" Both Stefan and Damon looked at me with confused expressions, and then Damon's changed into anger. "You are only saying that because you feel sad for me and like I said before I don't want you pity, so why don't you and Stefan both go to his room and leave me alone"

"No, I'm not going any where and I am not just saying that to make you feel better" Stefan looked hurt. "Fine if you wont leave then I will" Damon looked at Stefan "I'm going to the Grill so don't wait up" He went to walk past me but I pulled on his arm and stopped him.

"Damon, I'm serious, with me you will _always_ be first." I look up into Stefan's eyes and saw hurt, and I was about to tell him I was sorry but he cut me off, and I am getting really tired of people doing that. "Its ok, I understand, you two have been getting pretty close lately, and I knew it was more than just friends. I didn't want to believe it, but I can't stay in denial land anymore and neither can you." Damon was about to protest but Stefan spoke up first. "Take care of each other, I love you both and I know that you will do anything to protect her Damon, and I know that you bring out his humanity Elena, I'll still be here to help protect you, I still want to be your friend" and before I could tell him anything else he was gone and Damon turned around and I could have sworn I saw hope in his eyes. "Elena, you belong with Stefan he is the better choice" "No he is not, I agree that I thought that before, but when Stefan told me that you were going to kill Elijah and I found out what would happen to you if you did, I was so worried, and when we couldn't get a hold of you, I realized that I care more for you then I thought." Damon cupped my face and looked me straight in the eye. "I just don't want you to regret you choice later, because if we do this and one day you realize that you made a mistake, my heart won't be able to take it." I kissed his palm "Damon I wont regret it, and I know I wont because I…I love you Damon" I saw a look of utter happiness on his face when I said that. "I love you to" he said, then he leaned in and kiss me for all I was worth. Kissing Damon was nothing I have ever felt before, and in that moment I knew that I made the right choice, and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
